Be Careful, What you wish for
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: After Sirius's death. A heartbroken Harry decided to end his life but failed. With the help of an ancient but dangerous actfact, Harry gets transported to an alternative world with no Voldemort but other major consequences.


Be Careful, What you wish for

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by J K Rowlings.

Author's note - thank you everyone for liking my story, It's a Whole New Journey. I never expected to get this much follows and favorites. Here's my new story. Please R&R.

Warming - angst ( but only in the starting of first chapter), Characters can be ooc.

Summary- After Sirius's death. A heartbroken Harry decided to end his life. But failed. With the help of an ancient but dangerous actfact, Harry get transported in an alternative world. With no Voldemort but other major consequences.

Chapter 1 It was the saddest day in the life of Harry Potter. His beloved Godfather and friend Sirius Black was dead. Killed by his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries. On Dumbledore's suggestion, Harry returned to Grimauld Place with Ron, Hermione and other Order members.

The atmosphere of Grimauld Place was cold and eerie. It seems, the whole house was mourning and grieving over the loss of its heir. Hermione and Ron were trying to have a Conversation with Harry. But wasn't saying a word, he wasn't even crying. He was sitting on a chair like a lifeless rag doll. Dumbledore glenced at Harry worried.

"Ms Granger, Mr Weasley. Please take Harry upstairs. We have a very important matter to discuss" Dumbledore instructed. When Hermione and Ron went upstairs with Harry, the order started to discuss things.

"After Sirius. I think Remus should be Harry's legal guardian. Till his seventeenth birthday" Moody suggested.

"I think Moody is right. What do ya say Lupin"? Kingsley asked Remus. Who looked at him sharply. "I can't. I just can't Albus. Please excuse me" Remus said. Trying to leave the room abruptly. Before Remus could leave, Molly stopped him.

"Don't be a selfish prat Remus. How could you think about living Harry. When he needs someone, when he needs you. Do you honestly believe, that Harry is responsible for Sirius's death. Don't be like this Remus. You're better then this" Molly told Remus. Who wiped his eyes and left.

Later that night. Harry was sleeping in Sirius's room. He was twisting and turning in sleep. He was having a dream.

*Dream *  
Harry found himself again in the Department of Mysteries. Facing the vail. The same vail, which took Sirius. Just then. A cloud of smoke appeared in front of Harry. And transformed into Sirius. Harry immediately noticed the physical changes in Sirius.

He looked white as Snow, he looked thinner. Just like his time of Azkaban. His whole body was surrounded by white light, he became transparent. Harry wanted to reach him, wanted to tell him. How sorry he was. Before Harry could say anything, Sirius spoke...

" Why did you do this. Why did you do this to me. Why did you believe Voldemort's fake vision. Because of you this happened to me. Because of you I'm like this. It's your fault, your fault, your fault... ". With that Sirius vanished.

" NO, NO PLEASE COME BACK, PLEASE COME BACK. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME " Harry cried falling on the floor. After sometime another cloud of smoke appeared. To Harry's great horror, it transformed into Cedric. Like Sirius he looked miserable too.

" It's your fault, it's your fault. You're responsible for this" Cedric said pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

*End dream*

"Nooo! " With a loud cry, Harry woke up. His whole body with coverd in sweat. Tears were falling from his eyes. He was breathing deeply.

" Kreacher"! Harry called hoarsly. With a loud pop, tho old house elf appeared.

"Master called Kreacher"? Kreacher asked.

"Ah. Kreacher can you bring me sleeping drought. I can't sleep" Harry lied. Kreacher bowed and poped away. After sometime, he returned with phial which contains the potion. Kreacher handed the phial to Harry and left.

After Kreacher's departure. Harry oped the phile and drank every drop of the liquid. Not caring about the consequences.

Page Break

Next morning. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and other Order members were gathered around Harry's bed. Snape and Madam Pompfray were checking an unconscious Harry.

" Is he dead"? Ron asked fearfully. Eyeing Harry's unconscious form.

"No. But he tried really hard. Severus, you're a potion master. You know very well that any person shouldn't drink the whole phial of sleeping drought. How can you be so careless" Poppy scolded Snape.

"I didn't give him any potion . I don't know, how the hell that brat got that potion" Snape said coldly.

"Kreacher give master the potion" Kreacher declared. Snape glared daggers at the old elf. While Ron was swore under his breath.

" I'm sure he did this on purpose. He never liked Harry. I think that's why he wanted to kill him" Ron told everyone.

"Kreacher may not like master. But Kreacher never want master dead" Kreacher said defensively.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" Hermione shouted. Both Ron and Kreacher stopped arguing. Severus forced a potion through Harry's throat. After sometime, Harry started to get consciousness.

"Welcome to the world of living Potter" Snape said coldly. Harry opened his eyes to see many different reactions. Snape was glaring. While Poppy, Hermione and Ron looked at him disapprovingly. Dumbledore looked at Harry with sadness and disappointment.

After Harry's failed suicide attempt, Ron and Hermione were following him everywhere like shadow. While adults were keeping a close eye on him. Which was annoying him. Harry also noticed that Remus was nowhere to see. Harry reached the conclusion that Remus left because of him.

Later that night. To avoid Ron and Hermione, Harry snuck into one of the room in Grimauld Place. He locked the door with locking charm then turned around. The room was larger then expected. It looked like a store room. On one side of the room, there was an old Quidditch gear, some old paintings and cupboard.

Harry went to the cupboard and open it. Inside the cupboard, there were many childhood and Hogwarts year photos of Sirius.. Harry picked up one of photos. In which. James, Sirius and Remus were standing under a tree. Waving at the camera. Harry cluched the picture tightly. He also noticed a wooden box inside the cupboard. Harry took out the box and started to take a look at it.

On the cover of the box. It was engraved...

Do no open. Property of Walburga Black.

Out of curiosity, Harry opened the box. Inside the box there were many weird looking thing. Those things he saw in Knockturm Ally during his second year were nothing compared to this.

Inside the box. There was a string doll which had many needles attach to it, a finger bone, many small glass balls filled with some liquid and last but not the least. A statue of a weird looking creature which Harry nerver saw. The creature looked like a Goblin/Elf hybrid with horns and wings like dragons. Harry inspected the statue but found nothing special about it except it's appearance.

Harry picked up one of Sirius's photo. And ran his fingers over the frame. He looked at the picture and started to speak.

"You know Sirius. I never wanted this, any of this. I never wanted to be a hero, I never wanted to be a savior. All I ever wanted was, a family. I wanted my aunt to love me like a son, a father like you. A world with no Voldemort, a world with no war, no deaths. That's all I wanted but never get any of it" Harry said and started to cry. Tears were falling on the photo frame.

While Harry was speaking with Sirius's photo. He didn't notice that eyes of the Goblin/Elf statue were glowing red. Just then, Harry's head and the whole room started to spin, he was feeling dizzy. After sometime, Harry fell unconscious.

Page Break

When Harry woke up, he found himself in bed. "How the hell I reached here" He thought. He opened his eyes and blinked few time. He realized two things. First, he was able to see without his glasses. And second, this wasn't the same room he was staying at. In fact this room was much larger and luxurious looking. Even the bed, on which he was lying was huge for one person.

Harry got up immediately and look here and there. The cream colored walls were covered with many Quidditch poster. Specially, the Irish team. Also there were posters of Slytherin house. Harry got up from the bed and roamed around.

"AHHHH"! Harry screamed. Seeing his own reflection. His hair were not messy any longer. They were straight as hell, his scar vanished, his eyes were no longer emerald green. They were steel grey like molten silver. His hair were long, as they were in his fourth year. He looked bit taller and healthier.

"Kreacher "! Harry called panicked. With a loud pop, Kreacher arrived.

"Young master called Kreacher" Kreacher said bowling his head. Harry was shocked to see Kreacher's polite behavior.

"Kreacher can you tell me, why I'm looking like this" Harry said pointing at himself. Kreacher looked at Harry as if he grew another head.

"Master alway look like this" Kreacher simply stated.

"What do you mean. I always look like this"? Harry asked. To which Kreacher show him a photo. It was taken during the Quidditch world cup. In it. Harry was shaking hands with both Viktor Krum and Irish team camptain Gordon O'Neil. "What the fuck"! Harry exclaimed.

" Kreacher can you tell me what date is today " Harry asked.

" August 30. Young master " Kreacher replied. Harry's eyes went comically wide.

" Wha- B - But, H-How. I swear last time i checked it was June 19th 1996" Harry exclaimed. Again Kreacher looked at him oddly. When Harry asked what, he replied.

"It's August 30 1994 master" Kreacher told Harry. Looking at Harry's confused face said

" Kreacher will get mistress for young master" with a loud pop disappeared. While Harry was confused. To whom Kreacher was referring as mistress. Before Harry know anything, the room's door banged open and entered a very panicked looking... PETUNIA!

"Oh Harry, my baby. What's wrong. Are you ill. Kreacher told me, you're taking like loonies. Tell mama. What's wrong my love" Petunia said out of breath. Harry was both shocked and Confused. How the hell his aunt came there and she's calling herself his mom.

"A- Aunt Petunia " Harry said tentatively. Petunia maid aface like someone slapped her.

" Harry Sweetie. I'm your mother not aunt. Did you git of a uncle Regulus gave you firewhiskey or something. Tell me I won't be mad" Petunia said. When Harry said nothing, Petunia called Kreacher and told him

"Kreacher. Bring your master here" Kreacher left and after sometime, someone came running into the room. To Harry's huge shock it was... Sirius.

"Wha-What happened. Is Harry okey, is he ill. Is someone going to tell me what the matter is" Sirius asked worriedly. Harry ran straight to Sirius and hugged him. And started to cry. Repeating over and over again.

"Oh Sirius. I missed you. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Harry said and continued crying. Sirius who don't knew what to do. Patted Harry in comforting manner.

"Harry honey. I'm glad that you're happy to see him. But you shouldn't address your father by his name" Petunia chided.

"My F-Father. B-But I, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE" Harry shouted in frustration.

"HARRY SIRIUS BLACK!. Watch your language " Petunia scolded. Harry wasn't confused anymore. He was fucking terrified now.


End file.
